Bittersweet Macha
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pocky Series/Karin datang lebih dulu dari anggota Tim Taka lain dan seenaknya masuk kamar Sasuke. Sasuke kesal namun membiarkannya. Sampai akhirnya Karin mulai berceloteh tentang hal yang membuat kesabaran Sasuke menipis/"Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, hm?"/SasuKarin/head-canon sett/short/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, short**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **POCKY SERIES: BITTERSWEET MACHA  
**

.

.

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat mendapati pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Mustahil ia seceroboh itu meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan tanpa terkunci saat berangkat tadi pagi. Namun sedetik kemudian barulah ia ingat. Orang lain yang memiliki kunci rumahnya selain dirinya sendiri adalah bibi pelayan yang biasa datang setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuknya. Biasanya saat tengah hari seperti sekarang bibi itu masih membersihkan rumahnya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Uchiha Sasuke membersihkan _mansion_ Uchiha yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini seorang diri? Memasak juga bukan keahlian si bungsu Uchiha, sampai ia bisa menemukan iste—ehem, maksudnya seseorang untuk memasak untuknya suatu hari nanti maka memiliki pelayan yang bisa datang setiap pagi dan pulang di sore hari adalah ide yang bagus.

" _Tadaima_."

Saat Sasuke melepas sepatunya, ia menyadari sepasang sepatu lain yang dikenalnya —selain milik bibi pelayan, tentu saja. Ia mendengus kecil, menyadari pemilik sepatu itu dan berjalan masuk.

"Ah, selamat datang, Sasuke!"

Suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu seketika menusuk gendang telinga Sasuke begitu ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Di atas sofa di tengah ruangan, seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata melambaikan tangannya riang ke arah Sasuke dengan posisi tiduran dan buku di tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau kuizinkan seenaknya masuk kamarku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memasuki kamarnya, bahkan Naruto tak pernah diizinkannya untuk masuk.

Kali ini gantian Karin yang mendengus. "Apa sih, Sasuke, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarmu 'kan?" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya lagi. "Lagipula, bibi pelayan membolehkanku masuk kamarmu."

Sasuke mendecih lalu melepas jaketnya, memilih tak menanggapi Karin yang kembali bersenandung kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Suigetsu dan Juugo baru akan datang sore nanti," ucap Karin sedikit keras, meski tak ada respon ia tahu Sasuke mendengarnya. "Mereka bilang masih ada urusan penting. Sebagai gantinya mereka yang akan membawa minum untuk nanti."

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Seperti sudah menjadi agenda rutin bagi mantan anggota Tim Taka untuk berkumpul di rumahnya setidaknya sekali dalam beberapa bulan. Sejak perang berakhir dan dunia Shinobi kembali damai, para anggota Tim Taka hidup terpisah-pisah. Atas saran Karin dan Suigetsu, acara reuni tersebut diadakan di mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke tak suka keramaian tapi tak pernah menolak saat anggota Tim Taka datang. Meski tidak bisa dibilang hubungannya dengan anggota tim Taka sedekat hubungan Sasuke dengan tim tujuh, toh pada akhirnya setiap mereka bertemu suasana keakraban itu tetap ada meski Sasuke lebih sering mendengarkan daripada berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Perempuan itu masih terfokus dengan bukunya sambil menggigiti _snack_ ringan yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai Pocky.

"Biasa saja," Alis Sasuke berkedut melihat Karin masih dengan santai menggigit tiap batang Pocky. Entah sudah berapa lama Karin bertahan dengan posisi itu namun ia yakin remah-remah _snack_ dengan rasa gurih dan manis itu pasti sudah jatuh kemana-mana. "Jangan mengotori sofaku dengan makananmu," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau mau?" tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sejenak dan menunjukkan kotak Pocky nya yang tinggal berisi setengah. "Rasa _matcha_ , tak terlalu manis kok."

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak."

Karin mengangguk-angguk lalu fokus pada bukunya lagi. "Sepertinya Konoha semakin membaik sejak Naruto yang jadi _hokage_ ya," ia sengaja menggigit pocky dan mematahkannya sampai menghasilkan suara 'klak' cukup keras. "Aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi, ia tampak akrab mengobrol dengan penduduk desa ditemani temanmu yang satu lagi, siapa namanya? Sakura, nah itu."

Karin melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu kini tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan banyak kertas di atas mejanya. Ia sempat mendengar Sasuke bergumam pelan menanggapi ceritanya. Lelaki itu juga tak protes menyuruhnya diam atau semacamnya karena itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap berceloteh.

"Siapa yang tak suka pada Naruto? Periang, ramah, tampan, jadi _hokage_ di usia yang masih cukup muda. Tak heran ia jadi idola bahkan sampai ke luar desa." Karin ingat selama ia berada di beberapa desa entah ada berapa banyak gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya mengirim surat untuk pemimpin desa Konoha dan berharap mendapat balasan. Namun tentu saja, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena bulan lalu Naruto telah melepas masa lajangnya dengan menikah dengan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pemimpin muda, temanmu dari Suna yang berambut merah itu—siapa namanya? Gaara, ya? Ia sudah jadi _Kazekage_ sejak beberapa tahun lalu kan?" celoteh Karin, tak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menulis dan beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

"Kudengar ia masih melajang ya? Sayang sekali, padahal ia tampan dan jadi _Kazekage_ termuda 'kan? Pasti sudah ratusan pernyataan cinta yang diterimanya baik dari dalam maupun luar desa." Karin tertawa geli membayangkan lelaki berambut merah itu mungkin merasa kikuk menerima banyak pernyataan cinta yang datang.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasa ada bayangan yang menutupinya. Ia menurunkan bukunya dan terkesiap melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di atasnya. Posisinya yang masih tiduran dan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan posisi menunduk membuat kepala lelaki itu terlihat terbalik. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di sisi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Karin meneguk ludah melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat _badmood_.

"M-mau apa kau?" Karin menahan bahu Sasuke saat lelaki itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan mudah Sasuke menahan tangan Karin dan mulai berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, hm?" ia sedikit menyeringai melihat wajah Karin yang mulai merona. "Jangan memuji lelaki lain di depan kekasihmu sendiri, gadis bodoh."

Karin terbelalak saat Sasuke lalu mencium bibirnya pelan selama beberapa detik. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya, Sasuke terlihat menyeringai lebar dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau benar, rasanya memang tak terlalu manis," komentarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karin. Tepat di ambang pintu langkah Sasuke terhenti dan ia menoleh ke arah Karin lagi. "Oh, surat kepindahanmu ke Konoha sudah selesai, jadi kita bisa segera melaksanakannya 'kan?"

Karin yang tak memahami maksud Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "M-maksudnya?" tanya Karin sewot dari balik bukunya yang menutupi sampai ke hidungnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Mengganti nama belakangmu jadi Uchiha. Agar kau tidak terpesona dengan laki-laki lain seperti Gaara itu."

Perempuan dari klan Uzumaki itu kembali mengerjap kaget. Tak menyangka lamaran-secara-tidak-langsung baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Refleks dilemparnya buku yang dipegangnya ke arah Sasuke—namun tentu saja berhasil dihindari dengan mudah dan lelaki itu meninggalkannya dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

Karin semakin mendengus kesal dengan wajah memerah dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Menggumamkan 'Sasuke bodoh' berulang kali dengan pipi yang masih memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

Halo~! Akhirnya kesampaian pecah telur kedua di fandom SasuKarin xD ngerasanya kok agak OOC yah? Yah kalaupun iya semoga ga terlalu parah hahaha TwT berharap bisa lebih banyak bikin SasuKarin sebenernya karena pairing ini fun buat ditulis, tapi karena gak sefamilier sama dua piring lainnya jadi agak susah dapet feels sama idenya deh haha x"D

P.S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Pocky Series lain dengan rasa dan pairing yang berbeda, mampirlah kalau sempat dan tinggalkan jejakmu!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu, ya!

XXX

Aika N.


End file.
